


Love triangles are for homosocial desires

by giallarhorn



Category: The Tide Lords Series - Jennifer Fallon
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giallarhorn/pseuds/giallarhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rise and shine, Rodent,” a voice said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love triangles are for homosocial desires

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a joke several years ago in response to a lecture a friend had about how love triangles in literature with two men involved were just attempts to express homosocial desires and how Cayal/Arkady/Declan would be a perfect place to institute the theory.

            “Rise and shine, Rodent,” a voice said.

            Declan awoke, opening his eyes to the sunlight filtering in through the window- it was early morning. He glanced about, wondering what had woken him. Arkady was wrapped in his arms, asleep beside him, her expression peaceful. He allowed himself a smile; how long had he wanted this?

            “Wrong place to be looking.” Declan looked toward the source of the noise: Cayal stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. There was no telling of how long he’d been standing there, watching. A smile played on his lips, “Though, a very pretty place to be looking.”

            “What do you want, Cayal?” Declan said. He shifted his weight, careful not to wake Arkady.

          “I want her, of course. What man wouldn’t want a woman like that? Gorgeous, understanding, headstrong…” Cayal sighed.

           Declan ignored the bait. He carefully lifted himself from the bed, glancing around for his clothes. “Obviously, you and Stellan.”

            “A man’s only got enough room in his mind for one obsession at a time. Eternity’s taught me that.”

            “Eternity seems like an awful long time,” Declan said. He pulled his shirt on, looking for his trousers. “Shouldn’t you be picking things up faster than that if you’ve been alive that long?”

            “Of course I would, if women wouldn’t keep throwing themselves at me.” Cayal said all too cheerfully.

            “Ever get tired with not getting the girl?”

            “Of course not. There’s always ones who are prettier and smarter. That’s the perk of eternity.” He looked outside as to check the time. “ Now hurry up and stop walking around without your pants. That, or I’ll get to claim all the heroics and rewards.”

            Declan ignored the barb and pulled his trousers. He knelt down next to Arkady, gently, and kisser her forehead. She stirred softly. “Shh, Kady. It’s alright. You’re safe.”

            She murmured his name, and pulled the blanket closer to her. There was a small smile on her lips.

            Cayal had already left, so Declan hurried out to catch him. He didn’t go far to find the other immortal- even so, he could’ve found him in the Tide. It was a strange feeling, being able to feel the ripples that Cayal created.

            “So, Rodent,” Cayal clapped his hands together, “You’ve got a lot to learn, and being the narrow minded judgmental son of a bitch you are, this could take a while.”

            Declan stared at him. He wasn’t sure if Cayal was trying to purposely provoke him, or if this was how he was constantly. An insufferable immortal that was renowned for seducing women. Who consequently, had the temperament and mentality of a pubescent adult and also just had the power to sink a continent. “What does that even have to do with anything?”

            “Are you listening, Rodent? Or are you honestly that stupid?” Cayal strode to the edge of the waterway. “The fact you might think that all immortals are evil might be a slight obstacle for you.”

            Declan stopped and glared at Cayal. He couldn’t tell yet if he was doing this on purpose, but it was quickly testing the limits of his patience. “Are you done yet with insulting me?”

            “Oh, I’m just acting the part. Shouldn’t you be, as well?” Cayal waved his hand flippantly. “I’m curious to how you’re dealing with that whole thing.”

            “What?” It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his tempter in check. What exactly did Arkady see in this man?

“Being stupid and evil all at once. You can’t go off and buff up, now that you’re one of us.”

            “I’m thinking about growing a goatee to go with it. Fits the profession.” Declan stroked his chin. Despite not having have shaved in the past few days, nothing seemed to have changed.

            “Former profession, old son. You’re not the Glaebean spymaster anymore.” Cayal motioned him to stand beside him, next to the water. “So now, there’s a very simple principle to using the Tide, you see.”

            Suddenly, he heard a voice call his name. Declan turned his head to see Arkady walking towards them. Curious, he got up to meet her. “What’s wrong, Kady?”

            “Cayal, Declan, could we talk for a moment?” Her expression was serious. Almost grave- something was about.

            “Of course you can, Arkady, as long as I can have you.” The remark earned Cayal a cool look.

            “This actually concerns you too, Cayal. Well, you see…during my time as a historian, I came across a theory concerning love triangles. After some research, I found that it tends to prove true.” She paused, looking to Declan and then Cayal. Declan felt his unease growing.

            “Basically, love triangles are really just ways of expressing homosocial desires. And well, you see, after spending seven years married to Stellan, I’ve slowly come to notice the signs…”

            There were several heartbeats of silence.

            Declan just stared. What was she proposing? That he and Cayal…Had some sort of attraction for each other? Had she lost her mind? Rather, why was she saying this now? He felt a cold grip on his heart. Was this how she was going to end it, then? After paying off her debt to him…

           “Wait! Hear me out! Now, I’d be fine trying out a threesome…” She said cautiously, looking at both of them.

            “So, old son…” Cayal slipped up next to Declan, and draped his arm over his shoulders. “What do you say to this? I mean, I’ve never realized how pretty you really are…”

            “Tides, Cayal!” He shoved him away angrily. He desperately looked to Arkady, hoping to find some answer.

            She was doubled over in laughter. Confused, he glanced to Cayal.

            He smirked. “What can I say, Rodent? I wasn’t going to pass up a chance like that.”

            “I’m sorry, Declan…” She took a few breaths to calm herself and smiled. “The idea just seemed like too much fun.”

            He felt Cayal slap him on the back. “Honestly, you’ve got to lighten up and play along sometimes. You’ll not last eternity like that.”

           

 

           

           

 

 

            For the third time in the past few days, Declan woke with Arkady in his arms, only this time he didn’t question his good fortune. He opened his eyes, blinking in the unexpected sunlight streaming through the window, wondering what had woken him.

            “Cayal, hand’s off. Declan’s mine.” Arkady said suddenly.

            Blinking, Declan looked toward the door. Cayal was standing there, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, watching them sleep. There was no telling how long he’d been there, but Declan was fairly certain now what had woken him- in his arms, Arkady was awake and looking at Cayal. “Arkady…What’s the matter?”

            “Only if I can have you, Arkady.”


End file.
